sicwadfandomcom-20200215-history
Entry.txt
is a text lump located within the SIC.wad file. It provides lore and background on the game and does not concern the mechanics of the wad. Notes at the bottom of the page! Transcript (as of ) //Preamble// Let me start this partially-official background by saying this: Yes, I know, Doom has little lore surrounding the world of the game. Think of it like this: Player: "Hey, what's, like, the history behind Doom? Where am I, what's the story?" id Software: "lol who cares just play the game ecks dee" Now there is obviously some crucial worldbuilding but nothing of a thick story lore. And there isn't any in SIC either... except in this document, which will give some lore around the SIC and the world it is in. However, I will leave plenty of things up to your imagination, since most of this will really be about background and not so much affect the plot of the wad. Enjoy fellow humans! //THE SIC ITSELF// Okay. I know the first question on your mind is "What the hell does SIC even MEAN?" It's an acronym for Stocean Interstellar Committee. Cue more questions! Stoce is a fictional country that I created when I twas a wee lad. I was and still am very interested in worldbuilding and maps, so I spent a whole lotta time working on maps when I had free time. Stoce is basically my world's version of the United States, only it has 13There are 14 states states while the U.S has 50. Or 51, or 48, whatever you believe! (It's still 50) So here's some history on the SIC: THE SIC was founded by Jonas MonteroMontero is based off "Romero" in 2099, along with fellow colleague Tom S. LowanThink "Slowin' down". Both men were graduates of Lanstill University of Sciences, which is basically Stoce's secondary version of Harvard or Yale. Both men had PhD's in aeronautical engineering and astronomical physics, respectively. Their previous professions also contributed to this: Jonas was an Air Force pilot and Tom was an astronomer. The SIC started off as an earthly corporation, with its capital office located in Purdue, Bayne (a state of Stoce). When the space programme was boosted by UniSpace in 2106, the SIC took this opportunity and subsequently started an outpost on Earth's moon, Eden. This base, codenamed Edna, was a mining and storage facility. The SIC had yet to achieve unlimited funds, so it was unable to grow the base without interfering with the ongoing research program. Eventually, more and more mega-corporations began to dominate the stock markets of the countries, and more and more medium-sized companies began to be bought out by the largest ones. Eventually, the average amount of private companies in capitalist countries were about 5-8. Mega-corporations could not prosper under Socialist or Authoritarian rule since the government controlled everything about them, so no luck there. The SIC was the largest of those in Stoce, since it had employed more than 32,000 people, mostly men between 16-56. When the SIC prospered above its competitors, it acquired UniSpace and sought out its large amount of funds. With these funds, as well as those supplied by the govt, the SIC was able to create a full-fledged base on Eden by 2113. Eventually, the SIC began aiming for other planets in the XN-26272 solar system (which is the SIC world's solar system). Their first was Sulphur, the rich-tan colored planet that was named after its large compository of Sulfur and other rocky minerals. One of Sulphur's moons was Cyla, an irregularly shaped moon with a length of a small interstate. The Cyla base was established in 2118. This facility would be used as an energy plant and storage of classified items. During the SIC's Space Campaign, they decided to build a base on Titana. One thing to note is that Titana is the most remote moon in the solar system, which is almost 3 billion miles from the Sun. This is the perfect location for the most advanced and innovational research and experimentation ever done by man. The SIC had another base on Grande's largest moon, Pivotele. Beginning in the late 2120s, the Stocean Marine Corps founded a subsidary called the Stocean Space Marines, or SSM. The SSM sent security workers to Cyla and Titana, and brought safety to the many civilian workers on the base. The SIC also had security personnel of its own, leading to heavily guarded and tight security. The Committee was succeeding in every way. Until 2128. Over on Eden, which was the largest of the four space locations, a group of around 80 civillian workers complained of unfair treatment, so they complained to the Council. The Eden Council tried to pass a regulation for safer work, but the supreme council on Earth denied this. In response, the workers led a peaceful protest. However, they did it in a very crowded area, so the security workers became disorientated and confused. Eventually, some people began to harrass the guards, and they then opened fire. 32 people were killed, including 9 uninvolved people. The SIC charged the guards with manslaughter and they were sent to prison; Yet the workers had decided enough was enough. One night long after curfew, the workers snuck out to the main Pumping facility on Eden. The facility housed a large amount of radioactive nukage, and some of these workers were experienced in handling the nukage. They sabatoged the pumps and added solidic ethanol to the pumps. A few hours later, they overloaded it, and the facility was destroyed. Only a dozen or so night-shift workers were killed, but the facility lost access to clean water and many workers called in sick. Many returned to Earth shortly after. Notes Category:Miscellaneous